


A hug for one's soul

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: It's amazing how something simple as a hug can really put someone's mind at ease.





	A hug for one's soul

Werner wasn't really a fan of hugs. 

To him, they just weren't necessary. They were rotted with sweat and were hard to breathe in, not to mention most of the time they aren't even genuine. 

...Plus, Werner didn't really like his body all that much, so the thought of people wanting to hug it confused him. 

But that was just him. 

...

Werner saw a pretty gal while taking a stroll through the isle. He walked up and with the best smile he could make, he said very clearly: 

"I’m lost. Can vu giffe me direczions to your heart?" 

Yes, he knew it was stupid, but it was the only thing that came to his mind. 

He was expecting a confused stare from the girl, or worse. But instead, the girl laughed...a genuine laugh. 

It was...beautiful. 

The girl introduced herself as Rumor. She had a wonderful voice and a gorgeous smile, Werner was instantly drawn to her. 

They chatted for a while...eventually, they had to part, but they promised to talk again the next time they see each other. 

...

Chatting turned to feelings, and feelings turned to love. 

They dated...every date they had, no matter how simple it was, always turned out magical and exciting. A date between them never turned dull, not once. 

They always got excited whenever they saw each other, their hearts would bloom with joy. It was wonderful, the love. 

...

One day, Werner bought a box of candies with pastel wrapping. Rumor loved anything sweet, so this gift was the best choice. 

When given, Rumor let out the brightest smile in the room, stars gleaming in her eyes. 

She gave him a kiss on the head, then a hug. 

...

Normally, Werner would push back from a hug, saying he didn't like them. 

But...there was something different about this one...her embrace was warm, and her arms seemed very protective when wrapped around his frail body. The world around him melted away as he squeezed her back, not wanting the moment to end.

...out of all moments, he didn't want a hug to end. 

...

Werner started feeling...more open to hugs. He started to find them rather comfortable and warm. 

The best hugs, however, were from Rumor. The hug was a simple enough gesture - affection, perhaps the fragile beginnings of love. The arms that held him were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected. 

A hug like this was to be cherished. 

...

How wonderful and amazing the feeling was...

**Author's Note:**

> Hshhs Hi Raven 👋


End file.
